wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Xiaolin Paul Gekko
Xiaolin Paul Gekko is the Hundred Eighty-Sixth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in October 11, 2017. Synopsis Paul Gekko meets face to face with the mysterious figure who was revived from the Grand Civil War. The Infinite Gundam Fight Tournament was announced by setting up the rules for the game based on the King of Fighters Tournament. Plot The Episode begins in each Scene. Testing the Castle Walker= While testing out the prototype of the Castle Walker for the Mushroom Kingdom, Paul mentions about Giro who had been teaching him how to play Duel Monsters, Go Kart Racing, Maverick Hunting, etc. When the testing was complete, Paul and the Mushroom Gang are attack by the mysterious man who stole the blueprints of the Castle Walker which can be used for transportation. Paul then decides to go after the man who stole the blueprints. The Mushroom Gang gave chase but the Castle Walker is out of gas. The another mysterious man who have the bottle of gas refuels the Walker and Paul thanks the man. The man introduced himself as Zach, the King of Duelists. Paul recognizes the man from his childhood. Zach revealed that Xen was his friend and he stole the blueprints because he has to lure Paul Gekko in to challenge him to a Duel. Paul states that Xen's deck is no match for him due to his childhood days when he promised him to give the Ice Barrier card to hi, and Zach cheers him up by offering Paul a Duel to train very hard which he agreed. Two Toads and a Yoshi is watching on the Castle Walker. Before the first move can be made, Xen's Duel Runner rides up, and confronts Paul. As a gesture of good faith, Xen gives Paul the "Geomancer of the Ice Barrier" and tells Zach to face him in the abandoned Eggman Research Facility. Zach takes his leave, musing about how Paul have changed at all. Zach tells Paul and his friends to stay here while he meets Xen face to face in the abandoned facility in Duel City. Paul can't sit there and do nothing. He thinks that Zach is gonna lose just like what happened in his childhood. Two Toads and a Yoshi decided to go to cheer for Zach which Paul agreed. Thanks to the gas that was delivered from the Mushroom Kingdom, the they were able to get the Castle Walker mobile again. |-|Race to the Rescue= At the abandoned facility, Xen and Zach prepare "Speed World" and drive off into the tunnel while Paul Gekko and the small group has to check up on Zach while running at the same time. The duel begins with Xen activating "Future Fusion" to Summon "Five-Headed Dragon" for two turns later. Zach comments he'll just end the Duel before that time comes, but Xen activates "Dragon's Mirror", immediately Summoning another "Five-Headed Dragon", with the first still set to appear two turns later. Paul Gekko recognizes the card that beat his deck a long time ago. Yusei, Jack and Crow then start questioning Xen's identity at their garage, when Akiza Izinski, Leo and Luna arrive and show the archives they found about the past. They found an old article about Maximillion Pegasus and Yugi Muto, with Yusei recognizing Yugi as a legendary duelist. Even Jack admits Yugi is a legend, despite his goofy haircut. However, the trip then reveals an article about "Stardust Dragon", "Blue Eyes White Dragon", "Red Eyes Black Dragon", "Metal Dragon" and "Ancient Fairy Dragon" that was in Xen's possession. Knowing that "Stardust Dragon" was Xen's possession due to his resurrection from the Grand Civil War, Yusei zooms in on the article's picture to discover young Paul Gekko standing in the background. |-|Exodia Obliterate= Meanwhile back at the Duel, Paul sees Zach using his "Brain Control" to control the "Five-Headed Dragon" and draw the "five pieces of Exodia the Forbidden One" and gained the automatic win by discarding five spell caster type monsters. Xen is more pleased of being beaten but will be back to bring Paul Gekko to Emperor Eggman not before returning, Paul Gekko the blueprints, "Stardust Dragon", "Blue Eyes White Dragon", "Red Eyes Black Dragon", "Metal Dragon" and "Ancient Fairy Dragon" to him. |-|Meeting Tokiya Mikagami= Xen informs Emperor Eggman of the new Duelist that manage to beat him in the Duel Tournament that Paul couldn't win. He is aware of the defeat Zach gave him and orders him to team up with the new partner that will capture Paul Gekko. Xen asked what kind of partner. The mysterious figure revealed himself as Dylan or rather; Tokiya Mikagami, who is on the search for the murderer of his older sister. Bowser humbly introduced himself and shows him the picture of Paul Gekko in the wanted list and revealed that Paul is the woman eater who eats Mifuyu. Dylan's past is revealed - his older sister was murdered right in front of his eyes when he was a little boy. With Paul Gekko as his target and murderer confirmed, Tokiya sets out to defeat and capture Paul to avenge his sister. After meeting up with Toadsworth, at the Tunnel, Paul explains that there is Zach who wants to join the Mushroom Rebel cause to restore and protect the Mushroom Kingdom. After Toadswoth agreed to recruit him, But his squad were captured and Tokiya appeared right behind Paul and Toadsworth much to their shock. Tokiya has revealed that he has been sent to interrogate the murder of his sister. Meanwhile back at Neo Mushroom Kingdom, Recca was confronted by Princess Peach, who told him of Paul Gekko's Madōgu, the Yamata no Orochi and one of the Royal Guard said that Eggman sent Dylan to capture him. This enrages Recca, who proceeds to save Paul and is defeated and left helpless after failing to save him thus Paul and Toadsworth being captured in the process Toshiya was very pleased with the capture of the Mushroom Rebel Leader and gives Dylan the 10,000 dollars. Yanagi, having felt that something bad had occurred, finds Recca battered and bleeding and upon seeing her, Dylan says "Nee-san" (i.e. sister) and Yanagi rushes towards Recca and asks Dylan why he was so cruel. Tokiya tells her that since the demise of his sister, nothing really bothers him. He tells Recca that he's lucky Yanagi intervened, but that he will soon expose his true colours (believing him to be associated with the party responsible for murdering Mifuyu). He then leaves and Yanagi then heals Recca. |-|Gundam Brawl Announced= While the people of the Neo Mushroom Kingdom is watching the new episode of the anime, Paul Gekko, Paul Gekko's allies are gathering around their televisions to watch a live broadcast of the Eggman Empire, Emperor Eggman announces that the Infinite Gundam Brawl is opened and the rules are based on the rules of the King of Fighters tournament. Also, there are no limitations to weapon use, with KOF having a history of weapon fighters including Jinchūriki and Lyon Gekko will be it's host an the tournament marked the return of the 3-on-3 system, albeit with slight changes. |-|Devil Gundam Reborn= In the far range of the Neo Mushroom Kingdom, the pink Sprixie saw the God Tree being transformed into a new Devil Gundam and a person with the Master Asia-like similarity finds a Sprixie heading off into a magic pipe. The Lonely Wolves, the Kyokugenryu Karate representatives, and several other fighters were invited to participate, but it was Team Japan that surprised the globe. Composed of olympic gold medalist Goro Daimon, shooting champion Benimaru Nikkaido, and talented martial artist who wielded the power of fire, Kyo Kusanagi, Team Japan eventually reached Lyon Gekko. Lyon is surprised as ever and tells them that the Real King of Fighters Tournament is actually the Infinite Gundam Brawl itself. The Devil Gundam rises and infects Saisyu Kusanagi with DG Cells prompting the Mario Bros to team up with Paul's older brother Kyoji Gekko to form Team Kyoji. |-|First Round= =Team Kyoji vs. K' Team= Watching from the shadows, the shadowy group watches the fight between the Mario Bros's team and Kula Diamond's team. At the Beginning of the First Round, Team Kyoji is up against the K' Team. Attempting to be friends with Kula Diamond, Kyoji Gekko ends up being swirled around by Kula Diamond's special powers while the Mario and Luigi is being chased by Maxima, who is trying to attack them. Kyoji tosses the Mega Mushroom to Mario and Mario becomes "Mega Mario" that easily outmatched K' and Maxima. Kyoji calms Kula down by asking is she being part of the NESTS. Kula is usually worried about Paul Gekko who was captured and forfeits. Kula tells Kyoji that she is trying hard to establish herself as a humane person, so people don't look at her as if she is some kind of weapon, she doesn't use her powers to full extend so she doesn't kill anyone by accident, because she fears that it would make her go back to her previous ways, so she prefers close combat instead. =Buriki Team vs. Korea Team= After Team Kyoji had beaten K' Team, it's Team Buriki against Korea Team. Takato goes first against Kim Kaphwan. At first Takato is gaining the upper hand, Kim Kaphwan easily defeats him. Knowing that it is his Star Pupil, Seo Yong Song, Kim was defeated along with Luong and Gang-il. Gai Tendo thanked Seo Yong Song. =Ikari Team vs. Art of Fighting Team= After Buriki Team had beaten the Korea Team, Mario, Luigi and Kyoji and the rest of Paul Gekko's family are watching the fight between the Ikari Team and the Art of Fighting Team. At first the Art of Fighting Team is still unbeatable but with all of the efforts, Ikari Team was able to pull the stunt off and defeated the Art of Fighting Team. =Fatal Fury Team vs. Elisabeth Team= After Ikari Team had won the match, Mario, Luigi and Kyoji is recently friendly to Buriki Team and Takato is most honored to fight Kyoji in a fair match. Sōma Gekko informs Mario that Elisabeth Team has defeated Fatal Fury Team and found a pink Sprixie in the forest. =Psycho Team vs. Women Fighters Team= After being informed of Fatal Fury's defeat, Mario, Luigi and Kyoji sees Takato Saionji watching the fight between Psycho Team and Women Fighters Team. Eventually Psycho Team lost. =Japan Team vs. Agents Team= After watching the Psycho Team lose in the first round, Team Kyoji was getting suspicious of what was going on with the tournament. Meanwhile underground of the Gundam Brawl Stadium, Sōma Gekko in his Cult Outfit talks to the Shadowy Master Asia- like character who was called Uryon. Uryon tells Sōma that the Emperor Eggman is most pleased and the secret project will be complete. Sōma asks Uryon what plan does Eggman concept in which he replied, "Project E.K.K.L A.R.M.Y. is the answer." Meanwhile, above ground Team Kyoji is constantly cheering for Japan Team who had defeated the Agents Team. At the underground base, while researching about the God Tree's transformation into a Mobile Suit while working with the Dens Federation, Professor Nitwit upon the Devil Gundam with Kyoji Ōtsutsuki inside, which is absorbing all of the Junk from the hidden Junkyard. He is attacked by one of the Death Egg Robot Suits, but is saved by a masked man. The Original Master Asia who had came out of the Genesis Portal to discover the new Devil Gundam Multiverse, attacks Professor Nitwit but was stopped by Nobuya Gekko himself. Nobuya asks Master Asia why is he from the World of Gundam in the Multiverse Planets, but Master Asia says he is too late and that the Devil Gundam is ready to be revived and with enough data from fighters and Jinchūriki, Eggman Empire has merged the eight Biometals together to let the Devil Gundam complete the resurrection of the Yamata no Orochi. Toshiya commands the Yamata no Orochi to show the Emperor Eggman the infinite power. |-|Finals= Above ground, after passing two rounds and the semifinals, it's Elisabeth Team going up against Team Kyoji. At first Team Kyoji and Elisabeth team were equal and their finishing blows ends in a draw. As the Judge declared Elisabeth Team a winner, the earthquake starts to shake the whole stadium and the civilians began evacuating the whole stadium and this time it was revealed that the leader of Those From the Past, Saiki wanted to hold a particular ceremony in order to fully reawake the tailed beast; the Yamata no Orochi, so he could use its powers for his own schemes. Wanting to use the winners of Gundam Brawl as sacrifice, he ordered Botan to use Rose for such end. Saiki absorbs Mukai's life force and proceeds to face the winning team so the energy spent on the fight could open Gate aiki, then noticed that the Gate was closing instead of opening, and then, Ash used that opportunity to rob Saiki of his spirit. This plan backfired, as Saiki was able to control Ash's body as his own, and attacked the winning team once again. He is defeated, however, and as Ash manages to retake control over his body after the battle, Saiki orders him to cross the gate so they can retry again. Ash refuses to restart time with Saiki, resulting in both being erased from existence, right after Ash said his goodbyes to Elisabeth Blanctorche before he ceased to exist but Paul Gekko saved Ash in the nick of time thanks to the Genesis Portal. As thing gotten worse, after time is put to normal, the Devil Gundam emerged from the inside the stadium. Professor Nitwit revealed to Mario that Kyoji Ōtsutsuki came to Dens to help understand more of his past until Eggman captured him and forced him into building weapons to keep the universe under his complete control. |-|Being a Champion= Paul Gekko appeared, this time he under control of the Eggman Empire. When Kyoji saw Paul Gekko was captured and controlled, Kyoji Gekko tries to ask why Paul isn't responding, while the Original Master Asia said that he wanted Paul Gekko to be the new Core Life Unit of the Devil Gundam, and explained that he had used the Finals in order to make him strong enough for that role. Domon Ōtsutsuki could not accept that. Kyoji managed to pulled Kyoji Ōtsutsuki out of the Devil Gundam, resulting the Devil Gundam returning back to the God Tree Form and Paul Gekko still under control of the Eggman Armada stops rampaging and came back to senses. The Judge may declare Team Kyoji the winner thanks to the saving the incident and made it all the way to winning the tournament. Paul Gekko tells Toshiya that the first stage of the EKKL Empire was complete and fulfilled his role but still acts as Mushroom Rebel Leader. Toshiya understood his words and let's him go back to Princess Peach. Characters Humans and etc. *Heroes **Princess Mira **Ayame Muto **Paul Seika **Seika Gekko **Yuki Seika **Dan Renato **Ace Renato **Yoko Buxaplenty **Hotaru **Miwa Tomoe **Ashi Uzumaki **Tara Markov **Amane Gekko **Mario **Luigi **Princess Peach **Toads **Zach **Manta **Yoh **Ryunosuke **Anna **Tao Ren **Tao Jun **Lyserg **Jeanne **Usui Horohoro **Chocolove **Tamamura **Millie **Lilly *Onmyou Agency **Suzuka **Hokuto **Touji **Harutora **Natsume **Kogure *Legendary Saints **Seiya **Shiryu **Hyoga **Ikki **Shun *Galactic Eggman Empire **Momoshiki Palpatine **Emperor Eggman **Paul von Shredder **Darth Baron **Aku **Queen Shroob **Vinsmoke Goji **Toshiya Gekko **Stella the Louise **Bowser **Bowser Jr. **Koopalings **Koopa Kid **Goombas **Koopa Troopas **Ken **Lyon Gekko/Uryon **Mylene **Tifa Sune **Minamoto no Raikō **Stella the Louise **Paul Ichijou **Swat Troopers **Egg Pawns **Swarm Troopers *Blue Rogues **Vyse **Enrique Teodora **Aika **Fina **Drachma **Gilder *Storm Hawks **Aerrow **Piper **Stork **Finn **Junko **Radarr *Cyclonian Empire **Dark Ace **Ravess **Snipe *Sky Knights **Interceptors ***Starling **Absolute Zeros *Others **Jinchūriki ***Gaara ***Yugito Nii ***Yagura Kirigakure ***Roshi ***Han ***Utakata ***Fū ***Killer B ***Naruto Uzumaki **Tsunade **Shizune **Iruka **Nawaki **Dan Katō **Sasuke Uchiha **Sakura Haruno **Yuki Ashimura **Kaede Buxaplenty **Moriya Minakata *Other Villains **Bomb Voyage **Jack Spicer **Chase Young **Wuya **Minions of Set ***Anubis Ghidorah **Hannibal Bean **Paul Pedrosa's Mother *Neutral **Yona **Son Hak **Paul Gekko Junior **Yafutoma Ōtsutsuki **Asura Gekko **Paul Kiske **Ventus **Kouichi Takeru **Obito Junior **Note **Utakata Junior **Burai Yamamoto **Kouichi Gekko **Mirai Yamamoto **Shichika Yasuri **Bastia **Utrom Paul Gekko **Shiba Tatsuya **Shiba Miyuki **Murakumo Gekko **Paul Arcadia Gekko I **Paul Cutter Gekko **Shiba Tatsuya **Shiba Miyuki **Nobuya Gekko **Kanon **Kirihara **Naotsugu **Mari **Takeaki **Kei **Asakura Seimei **Kilik **Xianghua **Maxi **Mira Gekko **Sōma Gekko **Mikazuchi no Mikoto **Cassandra Uzumaki **Kyoji Skywalker **Kyle **Cross **Uzuki Gekko **Orca **Guy **Luke Gekko **Yuki Uzumaki **Higoro **Honoka **Shelly **Asuka **Kyoji M. Green **Randy M. Green **Yona **Son Hak **Naruto no Mikoto **Leona **Hilbert **Nate **Bianca **Phoenix Wright **Maya Fey **Shisui Gekko **Shiba Kiryuin **Senna Gekko **Guy Uzuki **Mikoto Nishina **Ria Tōjō **Mikoto Nishina **Ria Tōjō **Gau Haro **Raiko Shinto **Raimei Shinto **Gau Anthony Meguro **Kurome **Vyse **Aika **Fina **Drachma **Enrique Teodora **Gilder **Belleza **Galcian **Ramirez **Ralf **Clark **Lien **Soiree **Leona **Hinka **Terry **Blue Mary **Andy **Geese **Krauser **Tung Fu Rue **Jeff **Blue Mary **Kain **Yamazaki **Billy **Lily **Joe **Rock Howard **Hwa Jai **Richard Meyer **Kim **Raiden **Alba **Mai **Kyoichi **Cheng **Jubei **Laurence **Big Bear **Kyo **Yuki Kushinada **Athena **Kensou **Chin **Duo **Xiao **Shen **Luise **Ash Crimson **Elisabeth **Ryo **Robert **Yuri **King **Chang **Choi **Xanadu **K' **Kula **Maxima **Tung Fu Rue **Alice **Gang-il **Luong **Shun'ei **Meitenkun **Sylvie **Kukri **Mian **Nelson **Bandeiras **Zarina **Dinosaur **Angel **Ramon **Shermie **Chris **Yashiro **Vanessa **Hinako **Seirah **Krizalid **Saionji Takato **Seo Yong Song **Gai Tendo **May Lee **Yeorin Lee **Makarov **Kakashi Hatake **Natsu Dragneel **Gray Fullbuster **Lucy Heartfilia **Juvia Lockser **Gajeel **Levy **Erza Scarlet **Mirajane Strauss **Elfman Strauss **Lisanna Strauss **Alzack Connell **Bisca Connell **Freed **Evergreen **Cana **Happy **Kija **Ashi **Samurai Jack **Kokori Gekko **Luna Ōtsutsuki **Alex **Luna Noa **Nash **Mia **Jessica **Kyle **Tempest **Fresca **Quark **Lemia **Yuka Takeuchi **Chiho Masuda **Jun Kubota **Manami Kusunoki **Kaori Yanase **Reimi Jahana **Satomi Yajima **Ayako Yuuki **Erina Goldsmith **Miranda Jahana **Kyouko Kirishima **Tamao Mitsurugi **Ivan **Kyle **Issac **Garet **Ivan **Jenna **Felix **Alex **Mia **Piers **Felix and Jenna's parents **Susa **Kushinada **Omi **Kimiko **Tigress **Raimundo **Clay **Paul Pedrosa **Recca **Yanagi **Renge **Domon **Toki Ghost Guardians Humans and Animals *Amidamaru *Mosuke *Bason *Lee Pyron *Tokageroh *Morphine *Yamata no Orochi *Kororo *Shamash Duel Monsters *Rainbow Dragon (as the Spirit of the Rainbow) *Yamata Dragon *Cyber End Dragon *Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon *Divine Serpent Geh *Maiden with Eyes of Blue *Winda, the Priestess Gusto *Chimeratech Fortress Dragon *Stardust Dragon (as Fusion form of Malefic Truth Dragon, Rainbow Dragon and Spirit of Fire) *Malefic Truth Dragon *Ancient Pixie Dragon *Shovel Crusher *The Legendary Exodia Incarnate *Dewdark of the Ice Barrier *General Gantala of the Ice Barrier *General Grunard of the Ice Barrier *General Raiho of the Ice Barrier *Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier *Secret Guards of the Ice Barrier *Strategist of the Ice Barrier *Dai-sojo of the Ice Barrier *Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier *Royal Knight of the Ice Barrier *Spellbreaker of the Ice Barrier *Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier *Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier *Blizzed, Defender of the Ice Barrier *Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier *Warlock of the Ice Barrier *Dark Magician *Dark Magician Girl *Dark Valkyria *Magician's Valkyria *Gokibore *Berry Magician Girl *Apple Magician Girl *Kiwi Magician Girl *Lemon Magician Girl *Legendary Knight Critias *Legendary Knight Hermos *Legendary Knight Timaeus *Rose, Warrior of Revenge *Valkyrie Brunhilde *Valkyrie Zweite *Valkyrie Erste *Valkyrie Dritte *Maiden with the Eyes of Blue *Mystical Sand *Blue-Eyes White Dragon Gods *Althena *Yahweh *Yula *Haoru *Raimei Ōtsutsuki **Great Spirit *Spirit of Fire *Odin *Rama *Ra *Tai Shui Locations *Xenoblade Universe **Dynapaul Galaxy ***Dens Trivia *This Episode is based on the King of Fighters Series. Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon